


Third Date Nerves

by solidburnreturned



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/F, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solidburnreturned/pseuds/solidburnreturned
Summary: You would think the butterflies would ease up by the third date. (another kiss prompt fic!)





	Third Date Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> anotherrr kiss prompt fic lol with two other ocs i love dearly, crystal and bea! "when one stops the kiss to whisper “I’m sorry, are you sure you-” and they answer by kissing them more"
> 
> crystal: https://solidburnreturned.tumblr.com/post/180280802935/crystal-for-warmup-u3u  
> bea: https://solidburnreturned.tumblr.com/post/176636671120/redesigned-bea-a-little-her-colors-were-a-little

First dates freaked Crystal out. Second dates didn’t treat her much better. Third dates? Maybe a tiny bit better in theory, but here she was, quaking as much as she was on their first date.

“You okay?” Bea asked, giving a warm smile. “Are you scared of heights?”

“No!” Crystal yelped. “I mean, yes, I’m fine, but, no, I’m not scared of heights. The sunset is really pretty, and, um, this tree branch is, like, really nice. Super mossy.” 

Bea’s smile grew, her pointy underbite beginning to show. “You’re doing that cute little rambling thing again.”

Letting out a short groan of frustration, Crystal buried her blushing face in her hands. “Gosh, I’m sorry, I’m just…”

“You don’t have to be sorry-”

“I am sorry, though! We’ve been dating for, like, a month and I still get so…!” She waved her hands around, sleeves flapping about vigorously. “Flustered!” 

The green troll leaned back a bit to avoid Crystal’s flailing. “I mean…I don’t have a problem with it. First relationships can be kinda scary.” She caught one of Crystal’s hands mid-air, holding it tightly in an attempt at reassurance. “I really think you’re adorable.”

Tightening her grip on Bea’s hand, not noticing her slight wince, Crystal took a shaky breath in. “And I think you’re just, like…gorgeous.”

Bea scooted a bit closer to the dark purple troll, nudging Crystal’s foot playfully with her own. “Takes one to know one, I guess.”

Pink hair bristling, Crystal could feel herself blushing even harder under Bea’s gaze. Her eyes really were just unfairly beautiful. That one bright blue iris coupled with the electric orange…Crystal could hardly tear herself away. In fact, she didn’t. Instead, she found herself leaning in closer. Bea mirrored this, bringing her free hand over to rest on Crystal’s slightly trembling knee.

“I love your eyes,” they both said in accidental unison before breaking out into giggles. 

Warm new energy suddenly gripping her out of nowhere, her nerves eased for a split second, Crystal took advantage of the opportunity and leaned in, kissing Bea gently. She could feel Bea smile into the kiss as the green troll leaned in against Crystal. She nearly fell over into Crystal’s lap when the smaller troll suddenly pulled back.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t…” Crystal started to fuss, bringing her knees in to herself defensively. “I’m sorry, are you sure you-”

Not letting her finish what Bea deemed to be a ridiculous sentence, she pulled Crystal right back in, kissing her with more sureness to let Crystal know exactly how she felt about the situation. Seemingly grateful, Crystal relaxed against Bea, wrapping her arms around her neck. The romance honestly had her heart in a flutter. She never really imagined something like this happening to her. Up in the top branches of a tree, sun setting over the horizon, bathed in warm reds and oranges as she held Bea close, enjoying the sweetest kisses she’d ver really had. It felt a bit like a dream. Considering how much she dozed off, Crystal wouldn’t be surprised if this all actually was just a dream, but…either way, love she was feeling was most certainly real. 

“We should probably start heading back down before it gets dark,” Bea mumbled after taking a short pause from their making out. 

Crystal sighed, running her fingers through Bea’s messy hair. “Yeah…I guess so…”

“…Do you wanna come back to my pod? Or we could go to your’s? I’d love to see your rock collection. Again.”

Crystal gasped, eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. “Yes! I found a really sparkly one a few days ago!” She grabbed Bea’s hand and yanked her to her feet, already bouncing her way back down the tree. “And another shaped like a heart! That makes 78 heart rocks!”

“Wow, babe,” Bea chuckled, catching up with her now bubbly girlfriend to hold her sleeve-covered hand. “That’s just…so adorable.”

**Author's Note:**

> i need to make more content for them tbh i rly love them ;o;  
> comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
